This application proposes to develop a method of monitoring and recording the pulmonary function of asthmatic and other pulmonary patients. The proposed device will measure the pulmonary peak flow and display the result instantaneously on an LCD screen. The unique capacity of this device will be its ability to record the actual measured peak flow together with the date and time of each measurement over a four month period. This complete record of pulmonary status across time can then be retrieved by the patient's physician to aid in clinical decision-making. Phase I of this proposal is to feasibility study and Forefront's specific aims are to: 1. design and implement a peak flow device housing, 2. Design and implement the microprocessor electronics, 3. Design and implement an interface to a PC and modify existing interpreter software for use with this device, and 4. Test the device and evaluate the results for accuracy and usefulness in both laboratory and field trials. This device will have significant applications for physicians interested in tracking patients' peak flow measurements across time without requiring daily record keeping by patients. In addition, this device could be used as both a clinical and a research tool in the study of bronchodilator efficacy in home settings.